Wreck-it Rachel
Princess Wreck-it Rachel Destiny Winterpop of Arendelle is the main protagonist of the 2017 film of the same name and the 14th Disney Princess. She is voiced by Tara Strong while her singing voice is provided by Demi Lovato. Background Development Characterization Official Disney Bio : On the outside, Rachel looks like your typical cute 12-year-old girl who's sweet and innocent with a passion for shopping and boys, but on the inside, she's a rapscallion kid who's tough and often quite smashing, literally! Physical Appearance Rachel resembles her mother in appearance, but has her father's hair color. Personality Rachel is spunky, rebellious, outspoken, and headstrong, but kind and loving. Powers and Abilities Role in the film Meeting Friends and Family Love at first Sight A Suspicious Fiancé Secret Meeting Captured A Heart full of lies Engagement to save a True Love The Prince's true Colors Battle in Darkness Rachel is transported to the realm of darkness to battle Cassius. Reunion Disney Parks My Disney Experience Rachel is the princess of Arendelle and the bad gal of Fix-it Felicity. She's sweet, loving, and mysterious like her parents but clumsy, grumpy, and a bit of a goofball! Relationships Friends Wreck-it Ralph Elsa the Snow Queen Vanitas Rachel and Vanitas have a secret romantic relationship since they first met at the beginning of the film. Once Upon a Time In the ABC series Once Upon a Time, Rachel's Storybrooke counterpart is a student at Storybrooke Junior High named Olivia Edwards. Sofia the First Rachel appears in the episode New Princess in Town alongside Mochani as a new student at Royal Prep. Disney On Ice Rachel appears in the segment Ohana. Video Games Like most iconic Disney Characters, Rachel has appeared in a large number of video games. ''Disney INFINITY 2'' ''Kingdom Hearts series'' ''Kingdom Hearts IV'' ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey 2'' ''Disney X Dreamworks: The Crisis of The Second Earth ''Super Smash Bros. Ruckus Rachel is an unlockable character and can be unlocked when you play as either Ralph, Allie, Sora, or Cloud and win 5 battles in Classic Mode, then defeat Captain Falcon. Attacks #A: Blizzard #X: Avalanche #Y: Earthquake #B: Icy Lava #Up + A: Snowball Fight #Up + X: Frostbite #Up + Y: Snowman Attack #Up + B: Brick Throw #Down + A: Volcanic Rock #Down + X: Frozen Kick #Down + Y: Cold Lightning #Down + B: Rocky Winter Final Smash Rachel's final smash is the Snowy Earthquake. Kingdom Keepers Rachel appears in Kingdom Keepers XIV alongside Eli. She is first seen running away from the Overtakers, then as she tries to sneak past Willa, she accidentally steps on a tree branch, causing Willa to see her. Rachel interrogates her about being an Overtaker. Palace Pets Reception Rachel received widespread acclaim from critics. Ivy Williams of TheCharacterCritic.com referred to her as "flawlessly adorable" and "the next Princess Merida". John Bradley of DisneyBoi.com called her "a brave little girl who changed the course of child protagonists". Patrick Martin joked about her being "Donkey Kong Jr.'s best friend". Gallery For more pictures and screenshots of Wreck-it Rachel, click here. Quotes *''(meeting her parents)'' "Who are you?" *"Mom, don't give me that lip gloss!" *''(holds up her frying pan)'' I will use this... *"Since when did video games become so girly and pathetic?!" *"Who's the cutie?" *"MAYBE I DON'T WANNA BE A PRINCESS OR A BAD GUY ANYMORE!!!!!" *"Shut up, Damien..." *"Shut up, Cassius! Nobody loves you!" *''(learning of her mother's pregnancy) "You're what now...?" *"WOMAN, I'M TRYING TO THINK! Am I in trouble for calling you 'woman'?" *"Hey there, Eli." *"I'll marry you, if you spare Vanitas!" *"By the power vested in me, I hereby banish you from the following games on this list." *"Yes, all of them, stupidhead!" ''(punches Cassius all the way to the Barrel of monkeys) Videos Trivia *She joined the Disney Princess lineup on December 16, 2018, making her the 14th Disney Princess. **Replacing Snow White, Rachel is the youngest Disney Princess, being 12. *Her best friend is Melody. **Had Melody joined the Disney Princess franchise after Mulan and before Tiana, she and Rachel would have been the youngest members, the first princesses to be best friends, and the 4th and 5th to be aware of each other's existence. *Some fans ship her with Jack Frost because of their ice powers. **Oddly, other fans ship Rachel with her own father (not as father and daughter but an unrelated couple) or Megamind due to their similarities just like some fans ship Simba and Kiara. *Rachel shares a few similarities with Megamind from the 2010 Dreamworks film of the same name: **Both try to impress their love interest, only to be rejected later. **Both get into an argument with their parent figure(s), ending it by yelling at them that they possibly don't want to be the bad guy anymore. *Rachel is the second Disney Heroine to be voiced by Tara Strong. *According to Elsa, Rachel had punched a hole in the wall of her bedroom. *In a deleted scene, Rachel had a developed a crush on Cassius, similar to her aunt falling for Hans. Similarities with other Disney characters *Rachel shares a few similarities with her father: **Both dislike the Surge Protector. **Both run away from home to find their cause in life (Ralph wanted to be a good guy and Rachel wanted to be a commoner and be with Vanitas). **Both accidently befriend a little girl who was a pain in the butt to them at first (Vanellope for Ralph; Mochani for Rachel). Category:Protagonists Category:Princesses Category:Disney Princess Category:Heroines Category:Lovers Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Wreck It Ralph media Category:Singing Characters Category:Preteens Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Siblings Category:Pages by Riku Replica's Princess Category:Scandinavian characters Category:European characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Disney INFINITY 2 characters Category:Titular characters Category:Disney Dream Portrait Series characters Category:Magic Users Category:Descendants 2 Category:Once Upon a Time characters